Head Turner
by xLili.Chanx
Summary: Kyon meets a pretty girl in his class he's never met before, and starts to take a huge liking to her. Will sparks fly? And what will Haruhi's reaction be? Kyon x OC oneshot. Rated T for language. Enjoy!


"Hey, Kyon."

I turned around and saw this beautiful girl. No, it wasn't Haruhi. I've never seen her before, but damn was she beautiful! She had long, brown wavy hair, a bit past her chest, with shiny grey eyes. She even had a body similar to Miss. Asahina's! Curvy, tall, and she even looked bustier than Miss. Asahina, too!

"I'm sorry if this is a little weird because we don't know each other well, but I need a partner for that project we're doing, and I was wondering if you could be my partner."

She paused and looked over at Haruhi. She blushed and looked at me again. "If Suzumiya isn't your partner already."

I smiled. She was cute, why not? "Sure," I said. She smiled, and took the empty desk right beside mine. "Oh," she started. "And my name's Hideyo Suzuki. You probably haven't noticed me since I usually sit in the way back."

She got up for a minute and went to go grab our papers. After a minute, Taniguchi slid over and took her seat. "I see you've been eying Suzuki," he said, smiling. "You think she's pretty, don't you?"

"I've never even met her," I said, getting annoyed with his teasing.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't blame ya. She's a keeper, but I've seen hotter. I give her a B+."

Of course you'd know. Haven't you tried to go out with every girl in this class, but failed each one. Hell, you only lasted 5 minutes with Haruhi. I sighed and finally confessed. "Yeah," I said. "She's cute."

He laughed. "I knew it," he said, punching me in the shoulder. "I'm surprised Suzumiya hasn't said anything."

I turned over to see Haruhi working with another girl. Is she finally acting like a normal teenage girl? I wish. After a minute, Hideyo came over running back with our papers. "Sorry it took me so long!" she said, blushing while holding the tip of her skirt. She looked so cute! "Okabe-sensei wanted to talk to me about something." She set our papers down and waiting for Taniguchi to move. Before going all the way back to his seat, he gave me a thumbs up, and sat down.

After doing the assignment, I was starting to like Hideyo even more than I like Miss. Asahina. She liked a lot of the same things I did, and I really liked working with her. When the bell rang, I didn't wanna leave. "See you tomorrow, Kyon." she said. She gave me a wink, and it was my turn to blush. Damn, if she does that again, I'll still look like an apple when I get home!

In the clubroom, nothing weird happened, thank god. I played another game of chess with Koizumi, needless to say, he lost.

"You look like there's something on your mind," he said after check mate. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I blushed and looked down. "It's about a girl in our class, Hideyo Suzuki. She's so pretty and likes the things I like. I'm thinking about asking her out after school."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this," said Koizumi, scratching his head. "But I'm afraid I can't really help you with that, as I'm not very experienced with girls."

I know why you aren't. You have that annoying plastic smile everywhere you go! He put his finger by his mouth and looked like he was thinking. "I might be able to help you a little bit," he said, laughing. "What's she like?"

I explained to him everything. But if Koizumi's never had a girlfriend, what makes him think he can help me? He snapped and looked at me. "Honestly," he asked. "Do you think she likes you?"

I blushed. "Maybe," I said. "She asked to work with me, and after class, she winked at me and said she'd see me tomorrow."

Koizumi laughed. It's not funny! "She definitely likes you," he said. "All I can say is be yourself and talk about the things you both like. You said you had a couple things in common, so why not talk about them?"

He has a point. I'll try to remember that today. "Try to see if you can get a double date together," he said, still smiling. "How about Taniguchi? I definitely couldn't be up for it myself."

I took all of Koizumi's advice, which were surprisingly helpful, and found Hideyo after school. "Hideyo," I called out, seeing her walk home from school. She turned around and stared at me with her beautiful grey eyes.

"Hi Kyon," she said, blushing. "What's up?"

"Um," I started out. I definitely couldn't screw this up. Hideyo's beautiful and just like me, and I really wanna go out with her! "Uh, Taniguchi is going on a double date, but he needs another pair to go with, and he invited me. So, would you go with me?"

She blushed and held the end of her skirt. "Sure," she said, looking up at me. "I'll admit, Kyon. You're pretty cute."

Now, it was my turn to blush. Was she making me melt on purpose? I felt so hot and sweaty that my shirt was starting to stick to my back. "T-Thanks," I stuttered. Don't act like a fool, man up!

She pulled out a note pad and wrote down her phone number. While she set it in my hand, she grabbed it and stood on her toes. I didn't know if she was going to whisper something in my ear or not, but I knew I was suspicious.

All of a sudden, I felt something warm and soft by my mouth, but not on my lips. It was Hideyo's lips! I couldn't help but wrap my arms around the end of her back. She had such a nice body, I had to touch it. I couldn't control myself!

Her lips moved over and landed on mine. It felt so good and sweet; I moved my hands a bit further down and moaned softly. I had to admit, this felt nice. I'm so glad I listened to Koizumi.

She pulled away with her hand still holding mine. "Shall we continue somewhere private?" she asked with a hot smirk on her face. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm quite a head turner, aren't I?"

**I just got bored, as you can see. So basically, Kyon meets a pretty girl, kisses and does a bit more with her (I'm not telling you), and he can finally focus on something other than the SOS Brigade. So in my romance daze, I started thinking about how my other story was focusing so much on Itsuki (even though I'm an Itsuki fangirl), why not change it to Kyon for a change? I just got bored, so I don't expect it to be excellent or anything. Review? Subscribe? It would be nice =3**


End file.
